


Fallen Stars

by Maybeanartist02



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, death mention, i guzess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: Anne opens up about her academic failures.
Relationships: Felix (Last Legacy | Fictif)/Original Female Character(s), Felix Escellun/Anne Nova, Felix/Player | Cosplayer (Last Legacy | Fictif)
Kudos: 8





	Fallen Stars

„YES!“ Felix cheers, „you’re doing it!”

Anne laughs, haughtily, as she suspends the water from her glass in mid-air. The two decided to focus on her control over water first, as she felt a strong connection to that element, and she’d expressed the desire to become an evocationist.

“Now!” he continues, excitedly, “try envisioning it changing shape.”

Anne nods curtly, brows scrunching together as she focuses. She moves her hands in fluid and slow motions, willing the water to shift shape. It wobbles, then—

**_SPLASH_**!

“Drat!” Felix hisses, upset. Anne however, simply laughs.

“Are you kidding!? That was awesome!” she cheers, “I’m getting better!”

Felix smiles at her excitement, “Yes. It is as I said, all you need is know-how, which I can provide.”

Anne nods, fetching a towel to clean the spill around the glass on the table. Felix lets himself drop on the windowsill and pulls his knee to his chest, watching as she quickly wipes up the spill.

“If I could learn to reshape water quickly…” Anne hums, “that’d be a great show don’t you think?”

Felix quirks a brow, “as entertainment? Yes, I suppose so.” He tilts his head, “why do you ask?”

Anne shrugs, idly messing with some books, “I dunno. I guess my mind always circles back to how I can best entertain people.”

Felix hums, “…I see. Is that what you were working towards in your realm?”

Anne’s shoulders fall. She hums quietly. “Once upon a time…it was.”

Felix frowns, “What happened? Are you not still pursuing that dream?”

Anne laughs, “no. life got in the way. You know…having to plan a funeral kinda cost me most my savings,” she sighs, “and no one will pay to listen to a sad series of songs.”

Felix’s gaze drifts to the floor as he bites his lip. “I apologize.”

“No need,” she waves him off, turning around and leaning against the table, “it’s not your fault.” Anne hums, shaking her head, “everyone always kept telling me I’d never make it anyway so…it’s no loss I suppose.”

“What?” When their gazes meet, Felix looks so perturbed by this news, it shocks Anne. “who would say such a thing? I’ve seen your art, and you’ve sung for us before, and it was—” his cheeks suddenly become hot, but he presses on after clearing his throat, “—very good.”

Anne flushes, “Thank you.” her smile falls. “At first I wanted to be a singer. People would say I wasn’t hardworking enough to go through the training. They were right! my parents paid a fortune for me to take classes only for me to quit after 6 months…” Anne shakes her head, “I did 2 years of acting but…again, nothing came of it. I am drawing but…not seriously.”

Felix purses his lips, “so that’s it? You’ve given up?”

“Well,” Anne moves her head this way and that, “I write stories I would’ve wanted to get published…and did cosplay on the side. I had a pretty good following, too.”

Felix nods, “I see.” His eyes look far away, almost sad. “But that means people are expecting your return.”

Anne frowns, shaking her head. “They want the persona…they want the content, not…not me.” she sighs, forcing a smile. “It’s fine. I wouldn’t miss me either.”

Felix clicks his tongue, “I’d miss you.”

“What?”

When Anne looks at him, he’s turned to look out the window, “nothing.”

Anne smiles, as his initial words finally register. “Thank you.”

He hums, noncommittally.

“Anyway, with what little education I got, I can’t really do anything major financially anyway,” she shrugs, winking at him, “so we’re in the same boat.”

“You were also expelled?”

She winces, “not…exactly? I…gave up. I dropped out.”

Felix blinks. “What? Why?”

Anne nods, “I…was never a very good student…school just wasn’t for me. in my final year I was so bad I tried repeating to get my full education twice but…on my third try I just…” she sighs, “I just. Surrendered I guess.”

Felix huffs, “well, school is not the end all be all,” he stands up, “it is not the end of the world.”

He is now standing in front of her, and she smirks, pushing off the table, towering over him as she purrs, “because I’m here now? And no earthly education could prepare me for it?”

Felix blushes ever so slightly as he looks up. He nods, “Pre…Precisely.”

She hums, smirk growing, “how sweet of you to try to cheer me up.”

He flushes bright red, “All—All I am saying! Is that you are not as dumb as school would have you think.”

Anne draws away, moving to pick at her lip. “Yeah…thank you.” she smiles, nodding, “I’ll keep that in mind, hehe!”

He smiles, satisfied at her response.

“Now. Would you like to accompany to lunch, dear Barista?” he asks, holding out his arm to her.

Anne laughs, “only if we go out to eat,” she giggles, looping her arm through his, “your cooking sucks!”

He scoffs, “Anne! You wound me! My cooking skills are fine!”

“Yes, but the bar’s is finer!”


End file.
